Pokemon: Tournament of the Champions!
by Pyrogirl1290
Summary: It's just a tournament... Right? No more OCs needed for now.
1. Submit your OC

That's right, OCs are needed_._

Here's your chance:

Profile

Name:

Age:

Gender

Region:

Hometown:

Trainer Class:

Type Specialty:

Pokemon(s) (with its nicknames if possible):

Pokemon Moveset:

1st Pokemon:

2nd Pokemon:

3rd Pokemon:

4th Pokemon:

5th Pokemon:

6th Pokemon:

Appearance (or if you have a pic of them, please fill this one with the link):

Personality (I forgot to put this one in... Thank you winterkitten for reminding me. ^^):

Hair:

Eyes:

(Note: This story is an OC story, so please don't get angry if I pair him/her with other people's OCs.)

**

* * *

Oh and two of my OCs are in this. They're a boy trainer and a girl trainer. The boy is Jake, and the girl is Cassie.  
**

**Tell me if you want your OC to be paired to one of them! But, it may not be permanent because they're already supposed to be a couple. ^^;**

**Go to** **deviantART (Google it) and search for J: Trainer Card if you want to see my male Trainer, or C: Trainer Card if you want to see my female trainer. But for Cassie... Yeah you might want to look in the third page, and search for the exact same title. But, Jake, he's in the first page.**


	2. Introductions

**Like I said in the previous 'chapter' if you're curious about my OCs, go to deviantART (Google it) and search for J: Trainer Card (He's in the first page, and top row, second left) for Jake's info, or search for C: Trainer Card (She's in the third page, and fifth row, fourth left) for Cassie's info. **

**OCs that will appear in this chapter:**

**Layla by Everia (First reviewer)**

**Leona by winterkitten**

**Melody by KittyKat8888**

**Tate by A Half-Empty Glass**

**Nicholas by Coli Chibi**

**Christian by James95**

**DJ by James95**

**Zack by Ultimateanimefan17**

**Jake by Me**

**Cassie by Me**

_

* * *

Think you've got talent as a trainer? Well here's your chance to prove it! Sinnoh is having an all-out trainer tournament for the best of the best! That's right; it's the Tournament of the Champions! For those who are interested, the tournament will be held at Mt. Coronet's Spear Pillar!_

_Not only do you need talent to win, you also need talent AND guts to get to the tournament! That's right getting there is the first round of the tournament, but don't worry about getting lost! Help will be sent to you once you press the Retire button (That will be given) on your belt! Of course, viewers will be helped by professionals to get to the place._

_This competition is open to all trainers, gym leaders, breeders, rangers, even champions can join! So come one come all!_

_Registrations are available at your nearest Pokemon Center. Briefings are to be held at the Hearthrome Pokemon Center at exactly 10:00 AM per day from the 23__rd__ of May, until the 25__th__._

* * *

The Sinnoh region; a region famous for their folklore and legends. The Pokemon there are unique. The legendary Pokemons are all imbued with mystery. The cities of Sinnoh are all famous for their unique main attractions. Hearthrome City is no different.

Its main attractions you ask? Amity Square, and the Contest Hall of course! Not to mention Hearthrome City's famous Poffin House!

Tourists from all over the regions come to Hearthrome to participate in contests, or just to take a relaxing walk with their Pokemon in Amity Square.

Layla; a Pokemon Trainer from Johto, was no different. Well, sort of. She came to Hearthrome City to participate in the Tournament of the Champions. _'I can't believe I'm late…!'_ Layla thought angrily as she ran through the crowds of people. She was dashing as fast as possible towards the Pokemon Center. Layla checked her Poketech, 9:55. She only has 5 minutes to get to the Pokemon Center for the briefing.

Layla was around 16. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and a sleeve less white blouse with black thorny roses on it, along with a silver necklace that had a Raikou charm.

"I am SO late…" Layla muttered to herself. The Pokemon Center was peering into view.

Layla bursted through the doors of the Pokemon Center; scaring a few people in it. "A-am I late…?" She said softly.

"Oh, not at all." Nurse Joy said warmly. "In fact, there's still a few minutes left."

Nurse Joy gestured her to follow as she led her into one of the rooms of the Pokemon Center. Everyone in the room were trainers and a breeder. They seem to be content speaking to each other. She looked at the clock, 9:58. She sighed in relief.

A girl-looking around her age-with long wavy dark auburn hair noticed her and approached her. Once she got closer, Layla noticed that she was wearing tight dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of purple converse, along with a purple tank top. Also, Layla noticed that the girl had deep green eyes.

"Hey there!" She said happily. "I'm Melody."

"Hi Melody." Layla said with a smile. "I'm Layla."

Then, the door bursted open, and a happy looking business man came in. "Good morning Champ-to-bes!" He said cheerily.

Everyone directed their attentions to him.

"Alright, 2/4 of the contestants are here." He said as he looked around. "Here's the deal. The tournament will be held three days from now. That will give some other trainers the opportunity to join further."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I want you guys to use these three days to train, and practice your navigating skills." The man said. "Now, you guys are allowed to navigate your way to the Spear Pillar with a partner. But once you reach it, the tournament's all one on one."

Everyone in the room cheered.

"Okay then…" The man said as he sweatdroped. "I'll be choosing pairs randomly."

He took out a note, and started to read. "Christian and DJ."

The boys supposedly DJ and Christian high-fived each other.

DJ was also around her age. DJ has a tan skin along with short dark brown hair with two different eye colors. One was chocolate brown, while the other was light blue. Layla pondered at that. She also figured if his hair was longer, it might be slightly curly. DJ was wearing a sky blue T-shirt under a black leather jacket, along white jeans and navy blue converses.

Christian was also 16. He has pale skin along with wavy black, ear length hair with the tips of the bang over his left eye dyed bright red. He was wearing black jeans with black converses, along with a bright red T-shirt under a dark gray hoody. He actually seems nice.

"Layla and Leona."

Layla smiled and took a look at her partner, Leona-who looked around 19-grinned in a friendly way to her. She has black shoulder-length hair that was dyed with copper streaks that's faded over time and now can only be seen every time she stands in a light. Leona's eyes had a honey-like color. Her skin was a bit tan, although she did look like she used to have a paler shade of skin. Leona was wearing a gray buttoned, and sleeved blouse with bright decorations along with black pants. Her shoes are light blue with Suicune-themed patterns on them.

"Zack and Melody."

Melody crossed her arms, as Zack sighed. He looked around 17, although he was tall with a muscular build. Zack has black eyes along with long black hair that is kept in a pony tail. He was wearing a black trench coat over a crimson shirt along with black pants with a silver chain on it. Zack also wears black boots along with a silver sports watch, black fingerless gloves, and a black one strap backpack.

"Jake and Cassie."

Cassie smirked while Jake shoved his hands in his pockets. (I don't really need to explain their appearance, okay…?) To Layla, they both looked really professional. As if they were gym leaders or something… (I'll explain more about them later in the story)

"And finally, Tate and Nicholas."

The two boys nodded to each other. Tate was around 19. He has a blackish-brown fohawk along with hazel almond shaped eyes. Tate was wearing a long sleeved, charcoal gray collared shirt along with a dark purple skater hat, dark purple sweater vest, and dark washed out jeans.

Nicholas on the other hand, was 18. He has brown eyes and short brown hair. Nicholas was wearing a green sunhat along with green T-shirt and green cargo pants, with a pair of green sneakers (Hope you like the clothes I picked for him, Coli Chibi… ^^;).

"And those are the partners." The happy business man said as he put the notes down. "You can go to your assigned rooms if you want to. Just ask Nurse Joy."

He then went and left the room. Soon afterward, everyone else left too.

"I want to go look around Hearthrome." Leona said as she turned to Layla. "Maybe train with a few people."

And then, she left. Layla looked at the door where everyone exited. She smiled, and she exited as well.

* * *

**Yes that was the first chapter.**

**Oh, and BTW I'm still accepting OCs.**

**Pyrogirl1290 out.  
**


End file.
